


Concealed

by straightforwardly



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arousal From Killing, Canon Stalking, F/F, Shame in Sexual Desires, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: No one watched Robin as she did. No one loved Robin as she did. That was why when Robin quietly slipped out of camp to take a walk, only Tharja noticed, and only she thought to follow.





	Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags!
> 
> This was inspired by my poking around the tagset and requests from the 2016 round of Smut Swap, though I don't think that it follows anyone’s particular prompt.

No one watched Robin as she did. No one loved Robin as she did. That was why when Robin quietly slipped out of camp to take a walk, only Tharja noticed, and only she thought to follow.

Once the camp fell out of sight Tharja cut the distance between them. Robin didn’t seem to notice. She walked aimlessly, lost in thought, a habit of hers Tharja had observed before, usually when they knew a battle was coming. Emboldened by Robin’s inattention, Tharja shortened the distance between them further, and then still further, until there were only a mere handful of paces separating them. 

It was rare for her to be able to be so close to Robin awake, and she took advantage of the moment. Of course, she treasured the moments she could look upon Robin’s sleeping form as well, but asleep she lacked a certain vitality that drew Tharja in. From this angle, she couldn’t see Robin’s eyes — a pity — but she _could_ observe the sleek slope of her shoulders, her hands resting at her sides, and the powerful curve of her fingers. 

Robin, unaware, let out a sigh. 

Absorbed as they both were in their particular distractions, neither noticed the man creeping behind the trees until it was nearly too late.

He leapt forward; Robin reacted in the same instant, pulling her tome from her robe and lashing out in an arc of fire. The man had no time to react or defend — he opened his mouth in a silent scream, and collapsed into a charred and unrecognizable mass. 

More enemies appeared in his wake, and attempted to overwhelm her. Robin fought back fiercely, sending furious bursts of magic after them. Tharja held back, her tome clutched in her hands and a spell at the ready, but used neither. Instead, she watched, waiting for the moment when one would dare to break through Robin’s guard.

That moment never came. The final man fell with a shrieking wail; Robin had directed the flames to his face this time, and what remained could not longer be recognized as human. 

No other enemies appeared after him. 

Robin dropped her hand, her eyes blown dark, her breath coming out in quiet, gasping shudders. Tharja knew those signs, knew those gasps. They had nothing to do with exertion. She seized the chance. 

“Oh, Robin,” she said, her words coming out like a sigh. Her tome dropped to the ground.

Robin stiffened. “Tharja — ?” 

She tried to turn, but Tharja was quicker. She stepped behind Robin and slipped her arms around her waist, holding her still. She’d never been so close to Robin before. She could feel the warmth of her skin — her arms pressed against Robin’s waist, her hips against Robin’s hips, her breasts pressed to Robin’s back. She could feel her trembling. 

“You enjoy it, don’t you?” Tharja continued, her voice low. She was warm too, hot with the potential of this moment. She savored the taste of the words in her mouth. “Killing.”

“W-What? — No!” Robin protested. Her voice shook as well; she made no attempt to push Tharja away. “Of course I don’t!”

“Oh, you hide it well,” Tharja murmured, her lips just barely touching Robin’s ear. “You hide it from your friends. You hide it from Chrom. You even try to hide it from yourself. But you can’t hide it from me.”

As she spoke, she dipped her hand beneath the waist of Robin’s trousers, and drew a finger through her already slick folds. “See? You’re so wet already.” She found her nub and began to stroke her, slow, deliberate strokes. Robin choked on a breath, and Tharja chuckled. “You _like_ it. Taking a living, thinking thing, and reducing it to — nothing. It makes you feel so powerful, doesn’t it?”

“Ngh.” Robin’s breath came out in strangled gasps. “N-no — I don’t — ”

Tharja moved her free hand up Robin’s torso, and began to thumb at her breast, feeling the nipple pebble from under the cloth. “I told you, you can’t hide it from me. I saw you. Don’t you remember when I joined your merry little band?”

Robin whimpered. “Tharja — ” 

“I do,” Tharja said. “I remember. You killed so many of my countrymen that day. And the first moment you could get to yourself, you went and touched yourself until you came. There was still blood on your face, on your _hands_. Anyone could have walked by and seen you — but you didn’t care, did you? You were so desperate.” Tharja’s voice trembled with the strength of the memory; she could feel Robin’s heart pounding alongside hers. “That was the moment I fell in love with you.”

Robin’s body spasmed against hers; for a moment, Tharja thought she would come right then and there. But Robin managed to hold herself back, if just barely. 

“No,” she choked out, desperate and hoarse. “No, you’re wrong.”

Tharja gave a throaty chuckle. “No, I’m not. Haven’t I given you enough proof? I barely need to touch you — just hearing me talk about it is enough to take you to the brink.”

“That’s not — ”

“Or do you want more? Maybe you _want_ me to talk to you like this, to touch you like this. This way, you can have all the pleasure, without ever having to admit how much you want it.” 

Tharja’s fingers slid easily against her, circling her nub. She murmured, “Did you know your eyes go so deliciously dark when you kill? That’s my favorite part about watching you — seeing your desire writ all over your face. The others must be blind not to see it — not that I mind. I like having this part of you all to myself.”

Robin whimpered, pushing against Tharja’s hand, and Tharja laughed, a dark, low laugh. “Oh, yes. I know what you like best too. It’s that moment when you see the light drain out of their eyes — when you see everything they were and could be disappear, all because of you.”

She’d scarcely formed the final word before Robin shuddered madly against her, coming with a strangled cry. Tharja held her with surprising gentleness, coaxing her through the aftermath. 

It took Robin some time to regain her breath.

“Tharja,” she said weakly. “That was — I don’t even know what to say.”

Tharja disentangled herself, stepping back just enough so that Robin could turn to face her. She found that she too, was a little out of breath. She said, “Oh, don’t worry. I have no intention of _telling_ anyone. Like I said, I like having this part of you to myself. Feel free to come to me anytime, if you want to continue.”

She stepped forward, backing Robin against the nearest tree. Robin stumbled briefly — over one of the corpses, Tharja realized when she stepped on it too — and let Tharja pin her with ease. She looked down at Tharja, her cheeks flushed, her pupils blown wide. 

“Unless,” continued Tharja, her voice coming out as a purr, “You don’t want to wait until next time?”


End file.
